Old Times
by dana-maru1
Summary: AU Fic, Mulder and Scully meet while she's in High School. So Missy's still alive. I'm not very good at summaries lol. Please R
1. Chapter One

****

Title: Old times.  
**Author:** DanaMaru  
**Summary:** Dana Scully's first day at yet another new school.

****

Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully and anyone else you may recognize are not mine. But thanks Chris for letting us borrow them from time to time...

****

A/N: Just so you know, Dana is 16 and Mulder is 18. Not their real age difference, I know, but hey this _is_ fanfiction!

"Girls, you better be out of bed soon; you don't want to be late on your first day!"

Dana Scully groaned at the sound of her mother's voice. Pulling the covers over her head, she pretended to still be asleep when the bedroom door opened.

"Melissa and Dana Scully get out of bed this instant!"

They threw their quilts down to the bottom of their beds and, both sighing loudly in protest swung their legs so they were sitting, rather than lying on their beds. At that very moment, she revisited her hatred of Bill Scully Senior's choice of career. Don't get me wrong, she loved her father and she actually didn't mind the constant relocation. However, with the opportunity to live in almost anywhere came the fact that, once again, she had to start at yet another new school. Virtually every year, Dana and her brothers and sister started at a new school.

Only this time around, she and Charlie were going to High School whilst Bill Junior and Melissa started college. Bill studying something or other Dana hadn't bothered to listen to, and Melissa had - unsurprisingly - chosen to study sociology. Dana hated High School, because changing schools at least once a year never gave her enough time to actually make any real friends. Not that there'd be any point, as soon as she got to know someone, she'd probably have to move again anyway.

Sighing once more, she stood and quickly gathered a pair of jeans and her new sweater from her closet and disappeared into the bathroom to change. Melissa glared at her retreating form, having been beaten to the bathroom yet again but her younger sister. Not even five minutes later, Dana emerged from the bathroom dressed in her dark blue jeans, deep red sweater and sneakers. She ran downstairs, grabbed a slice of dry toast and made her way to the front door yelling her goodbyes on her way out the door.

"Dana, wait!"

She heard Charlie's voice from behind and slowed her pace to let him catch up.

"Jeez! Do you really have to walk so fast?"

"Well, unlike you Charlie, I actually want to make it to school on time."

She told him sarcastically. Quickening her pace again, she rounded the corner and spotted the building that would be her new school.

Walking through the double doors, it didn't take her long to know who belonged to which groups. To her left were the jocks, in close proximity to the cheerleaders. To her right were the punks - well it _was_ the 80's! - And lastly, the geeks. Dana had never managed to fit into any group. Obviously, she couldn't be a jock... She wasn't popular enough to be a cheerleader. She was as smart as the geeks, but she still wasn't like them either. And as for being a punk? She'd stick to playing her Cher cds rather than listen to the Red-Hot Chili Peppers thank you very much.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice one of the cheerleader's stick a foot in her path as she made her way past. She hit the ground with a loud thump before she even had a chance to realize what had happened. Not that she hadn't been expecting it. She was quite used to such treatment on her first day at any school. She was just too preoccupied.

**__**

I doubt Scully would ever actually have been a Cher fan, but again, this is _fanfiction lol_


	2. Chapter Two

****

Title: Old times.  
**Author:** DanaMaru  
**Summary:** Dana Scully's first day at yet another new school.

****

Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully and anyone else you may recognize are not mine. But thanks Chris for letting us borrow them from time to time...

Her face burning bright red, Dana slowly got to her feet, tried -almost successfully, but not quite - to regain her composure, and began gathering the books that had scattered across the floor as she fell. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a girl pick up one of the folders and she braced herself for another humiliation. Though, to her surprise, the girl was actually trying to help.

"Here you go," the girl said, handing the folder back to Dana, "You must be the new girl... I'm Samantha."

"Thanks Samantha, I'm Dana."

"Oohh would you look at that? Samantha's helping the newbie, how _sweet_."

She heard on of the cheerleader's say in a mocking tone.

"Why don't you just go to hell?"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, bi -"

"Diane Fowley that is **enough**!" One of the teachers cut in before she could finish, "Now I want an explanation and I want it _now_... Samantha?"

"Well, um..." She faltered as she saw Diane glare in her direction; "Diane tripped the new girl, Mrs. Downie."

"After school detention all week Miss. Fowley," she stated matter-of-factly before turning to Dana, "and what's your name?"

"Dana... Dana Scully."

"Ah, yes, welcome to the school Dana."

"Thank you."

Dana spoke quietly, unsure of the teacher she had just become acquainted with. Mrs. Downie walked brusquely away, and as soon as she was out of earshot Diane informed Samantha that she _would_ pay for landing her in a week of detention. Samantha shrugged, and she and Dana walked away from the crowd that had gathered.

"Urgh I can't _believe_ my brother is actually dating that bitch! So, what do you have first period?"

"Um... Chemistry with Mr. Harvey."

"Really? Me too. I'd better warn you though, old Harvey's a bit _strict_. Forget your homework even once and he'll make you pretty damn sorry. Mrs. Downie's pretty much a soft touch though if you don't get on her bad side. Anyway come on, we don't want to be late and suffer the wrath of Mr. Harvey!"

Dana smiled weakly, following Samantha to her first class.

**__**

I know, I know, it's really short but bear with me here, I'm writing four fanfics at the moment! Anyways, I love reviews... just so you know!


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Old times.  
**Author:** DanaMaru  
**Summary:** Dana Scully's first day at yet another new school.

Old times. DanaMaru Dana Scully's first day at yet another new school.

Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully and anyone else you may recognize are not mine. But thanks Chris for letting us borrow them from time to time...

A/N: Just another quick note to say Dana is at a catholic all girls' school in Scotland. Yes, I know, it's odd. But it's AU and I know a whole lotta nothin' about American schooling lol.

Dana smiled to herself, thinking that Samantha was so right about Mr. Harvey being strict. They had entered his classroom only about thirty seconds after the bell rang, but thirty seconds was late enough in his book, and he gave them a right rollicking. Half the class visibly winced when he started ranting at the pair. When he eventually stopped for breath, Samantha explained that they were late because Dana was new and she wasn't sure of where to go. Mr. Harvey, still red in the face, gruffly instructed them to sit and they did so without hesitation, getting their books from their bags as they made their way to the two empty seats at the back of the classroom. Chemistry was a class Dana normally loved, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't glad to get out of there an hour later.

Again, she followed Samantha to her next class. They had the same timetable, and second period was Physics.

"You won't get much trouble from the teachers in this class. Three periods a week we've got Ms. McMillan and the other two periods, Mr. Sharkey. He's gorgeous, if you ask me!" Samantha told Dana in hushed tones. She laughed, a little louder than she planned to, but unlike Mr. Harvey, Ms. McMillan didn't yell at her at all. Just glanced in her direction, and proceeded to begin the lesson.

Finally, after a double period of Drama - which Dana had unwillingly chosen since there was nothing to interest her in that category on the list - it was time for lunch. Retrieving their lunch bags from their lockers, Samantha and Dana made their way to the Lunch Hall. Sitting down on one of the less occupied benches, Dana took a bite of one of her sandwiches before asking,

"Is Miss. Moran always such a ... bitch?"

"Aye, we've nicknamed her Miss. _Moron_, but don't let her hear you call her that!"

"I'll try to remember that... So, uh, whereabouts d'you live? What's it like here outside school? What's your family like?"

"Hold yer horses!" Samantha said in the Scottish accent that Dana had a little bit of trouble understanding sometimes, "One question at a time is about all that I can handle! Y'know the Kelvingrove Art Gallery? Our house is just a wee bit away from it. And besides the local gang that hangs about near there, it's an alright place to be... Da's an MSP, - Member of Scottish Parliament - Ma's just a housewife and I have a brother. He's eighteen, just started at Glasgow University, studying Psychology and Criminology. He swears he's gonna join the FBI one day... What about you? How come you moved from America all the way to bonny Scotland?"

"Well, my dad's a Navy Captain, and they wanted him here for something - dunno what, so we moved _again_. I think we must have lived in every State in America by now! My mum's a housewife too; I have two brothers; Charlie and Bill. Charlie's a year younger than I am, and he's at Hillhead High, and Bill's two years older - he just started college. And Melissa... Missy, she's a year older than me, she's fascinated with anything to do with magic and supernatural stuff so she's taking a Sociology and Mythology class at college..."

"Aw man, it's bad enough having just one brother, but _two_? Ouch!"

Samantha exclaimed, and Scully just chuckled lightly. They finished their lunch in silence, then, when the bell rang, made their way to Math class. Maths wasn't one of Dana's favorite subjects and her hatred of it worsened because the teacher they got talked to the students like they about two years old. She couldn't wait for Math to end so she could go to the last class of the day, English. Samantha had told her that they had the good luck to get the best teacher in the school for English.

Finally, the final hour arrived and Dana and Samantha made their way back downstairs for English. She noticed it was the same classroom she'd been walking past when Diane tripped her, and her smile quickly faded when she also realized Diane and her cronies were in the same class. She and Samantha had to walk past Diane to get to the only seats that were still empty. On her way to the back of the class, Diane took the opportunity to stick her foot out again, almost sending Dana headfirst into a table.

"Diane Fowley that'll be after school detention for the rest of the week for you, and if I catch you trying a stunt like that again, you'll have detention for the whole term!"

"Sorry Mrs. Downie." Diane muttered, though not sounding sorry at all.

Mrs. Downie just glared at her, then glancing around the room, smiled at Dana and took her seat at her desk, instructing her students to open their copies of To Kill a Mockingbird. She told the class to read from chapter five and eventually, she read a sentence from it out loud,

"They don't do one thing but sing their hearts out for us. That's why it's a sin to kill a mockingbird," she glanced up and asked "who can tell me what Atticus Finch really meant by saying that?"

Only Samantha raised her hand, and Mrs. Downie surveyed the students again before focusing her eyes on Dana.

"Dana, do you know what it means? You might not have read the novel before, but give it a go."

"It's okay, I've read it more times that I can count. I think Atticus meant that, if a person hasn't done anything harmful to you, you should leave them be and not harm them either..."

She sounded a bit apprehensive, unsure of whether the answer was what Mrs. Downie had been looking for. She breathed a sigh of relief when her new teacher smiled and nodded.

"Very good evaluation."

Mrs. Downie told Dana, just as the bell rang to signal the end of the school day and the students threw their books back in their bags before rushing toward the door. Walking through the gates, Dana spotted a guy leaning on the roof of his car. _Hmm he's pretty cute, wonder who he is. _Samantha nudged her,

"Do you want to come over to ours? My brother will drive us."

"Sure, but will it be okay to call my mom so she knows where I am?"

"Of course, come on!"

With that, Samantha grabbed Dana's wrist and dragged her toward the guy she'd been staring at.

****

Soooooo sorry it's been so long. Writer's block :o


End file.
